Sacred Heart Academy
by Kaorumewmew679
Summary: IN this story the charcters of rurouni kenshin face high school drama. is better than it sounds suck at summaries. Please Read! i DO NOT own rurouni kenshin... life isnt fair...:
1. What I Shoudn't Do

SHA

Well this is my new story… let me know if you want to be in it (review, message, etc.) R&R runner assassin and nobody's fool will be updated soon for those who like it. POV's will be switched throughout the story! Also my A\N's are really important, so please read them. Enjoy! :)

Tomoe's POV

My alarm clock rang soundly. Ugh. Time for another boring day of school, yesterday was our first day.

Since it was the first day of high school I thought it would be exciting.

I was wrong. All we did was get introduced to our teachers, meet students, get together with friends from past years, blah, blah, and double blah.

My freakish dad kept yelling for me to get up. So I went in the bathroom to get ready.

After I had eaten breakfast and the bus arrived, I was trying to find a seat. Oh excuse me for being so rude!

My name is Tomoe Yukishiro. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I also go to Sacred Heart Academy. (High school.)

I finally found a seat next to my best friend, Kaoru Himura. Here's something you should know about Kaoru.

If you saw Kaoru you would think she was a boy right away. I mean by the way she dressed, and looked.

Well the truth is Kaoru is transgender. She has all the right parts, but a tragic event happened in her life that made her start convincing herself she was a boy.

Another thing NOBODY outside Kaoru's family (except me.) knows this.

She is also the blood sister of the guy I'm like, TOTALLY in love with. His name is Kenshin Himura and he is totally CUTE!

His hair is longer than Kaoru's and is pulled back into a fiery red, long ponytail. (A\N: if you want to know how Kaoru's hair is styled look up Haruhi Ouran High School Host Club. Now back to the story!)

He's every girl's dream. But I liked him first, so BACK OFF! Anyway when Kaoru finally noticed I was on she stopped throwing paper at her friend Sam and looked at me.

"So what's up Tomoe?" Kaoru asked. "Oh nothing." I answered shaking myself out of dream land.

"Just thinking about how boring school is going to be today." "Me too." Kaoru said, shaking her head.

"Probably about as much fun as pulling teeth." She said. "Yeah," I giggled. "Probably."

Boy were we wrong.

The drama started this morning after I had first period. I had gone to my locker to get my stuff for second period when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I said turning around to see who had come up behind me.

That's when I turned around to see my good friend Natile behind me.

"Oh hey what's up Natile?" I said smiling at her. She got right to the point.

"I heard you like Kenshin." She said. My eyes went wide and wondered where she heard THAT from.

Natile was a good friend so I took a deep breath and confessed.

"Yes I do." I said "Where did you hear that from?" She didn't bother answering my question.

"Stay away from him." She said very menacingly. "Did I stutter?" she said.

"Stay away from him." She repeated. She took a step closer and shoved me.

Was I supposed to be scared of this tramp? Further more, did she just shove me?

"Okay look I don't know who you think you are….. "I think she interrupted, that I'm Natile Parker."

"Well I think I'm about that I'm about to kick your butt."

I'm not sure who through the first punch. But all I know is that we were fighting like mad.

We were throwing each other in lockers, kicking, screaming, punching, and slapping.

Until I felt someone lift me up. I looked up and Kenshin was holding us both up.

Kaoru was behind him, looking as shocked as shocked can be. It wasn't everyday that a prissy girl like me got into fights.

The principal was running up to me and Natile, Kenshin lowered us down when he did.

"Natile, Tomoe I need to see you in my office…NOW." He said through bared teeth.

We went to his office and stayed there until he had called Natile's parents and they arrived.

I waited outside his door. Then I heard the door beside me open and out walked Natile's parents.

They didn't look mad instead they looked….tired. The principal called my name.

I walked in. A few minutes after I did my parents burst through the door. Uh oh.

Mom looked calm. But dad on the other hand looked angry. He looked at me.

"Fighting Tomoe? What's next? Stealing cars, robbing banks, becoming part of a gang?"

My dad asked.

"Dad I know you're mad but I can explain." I began desperately. "We're going home." He said.

"But dad!" I protested. "NOW!" He shouted. Reluctantly I got out of my seat along with mom. (A\N: at this point start listening to Freak Out by Avril Lavigne.)

The car ride back home was silent. "Tomoe." My mom said. "Yes?" I answered.

"Your father and I have been thinking and we think it's best for you to end your friendship with Kaoru."

?

"WHAT?" I shouted. Dad pulled the car to the curb. "Listen to me young lady you will not yell at your mother." He said looking at me.

"I'll yell at who I want to yell at!" I said. I was sick of my parents treating me this way.

"I'll also be friends with who I want to." I said. My parents looked at me.

"I'm not a baby anymore. You need to stop treating me like one." I said.

"I suppose your right." My mom said. I was shocked. "You are growing up."

"Maybe we should start treating you your age." Dad continued.

Yes! Finally! I went back home with a smile on my face.


	2. Reviewer Feed Back!

SHA

Hey this is Kaorumewmew679. :) So far I'm very pleased with the reviews…. Don't forget to email or message me if you want to be in the story… lolz I know the first chapter wasn't all that good and some of you don't enjoy Kaoru as transgender. Well I'd just like to point out if you want to leave criticism then at least try not to be rude about it. (I'm not going to say any names.) But if you have a problem with the story message me, I'll understand. But anyways this is dedicated to the people who gave reviews. Okay here we go…

Melay- you probably won't read this because you said you aren't reading this story anymore. But if you are I'd like to answer your questions. No, Tomoe is not the main character in the story, as I explained in the first paragraph of the first chapter. I said the POV's will be switched throughout the story. Also the description of the story doesn't say anybody so I hope that answered your question.

Aquitar94- Thank you very much. I hope enjoy what happens throughout the story. :)

Too Lazy Too Log In- Thank you too. I will try to make the stories longer, how many pages do you prefer? I'm so sorry about the errors! Thank you for pointing them out! My computer has been changing words around. But it might be partly my fault. So I apologize.

Thank you for all the help and support! Please review or message if you want to be in the story. I know you're probably tired of me saying that but I'm just making sure… lolz.

Bye!

Kaaorumewmew679


End file.
